


Surging

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve only comes to Thor when he's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surging

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dunicha for the lightning quick beta! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Check the end for a major spoiler.

Thor studies the planes of Steve's back as he moves, holding himself over Thor's cock to look up with bright blue eyes. He sticks out the tip of his tongue to tease the head of Thor's dick with a look too filthy for such a good man. "Is this what you want?" Steve asks, pressing his face against Thor's palm when he reaches down to cup Steve's cheek.

 

It's a sweet movement but his eyes are still trained on Thor's, dark with promise. "You know what I want," Thor tells him, surging forward and toppling Steve onto his back, covering him with his weight in one swift movement. 

 

Thor kisses down Steve's thick neck and drags his teeth over his clavicle as Steve runs his hands over Thor's back and curls them into his hair, letting the strands slip through his fingers as he goes lower still. Thor pushes at Steve's legs once he reaches them, til they're bracketing Thor's shoulders and his face is exactly where he wants it to be.

 

Thor starts at his balls, licking neatly between them as he moves up, tongue flattened against hot skin til he reaches the head of Steve's cock. "Don't tease me," Steve chides, though Thor's barely started. 

Thor chuckles, tongue darting out to lap up the pearl of precome at the head of Steve's uncut cock. "Why not? Do you not wish me to take my time with you?" 

 

Steve shifts, one hand coming down to grab his own cock. "I could finish myself off easy enough." 

Thor hums. "That you could, Captain. But I could easily arrange things so you wouldn't be able to." 

 

There's a soft catching of breath, and Steve looks away. Thor holding him down is exactly what he wants. Thor grins. "So that's how it shall be." 

 

Steve only comes to Thor's chambers when he's ready, so all Thor has to do is crawl up to cover him with his weight again, holding Steve's arms to the mattress with one hand whilst the other guides his cock into Steve's slick hole. He watches Steve's face as he glides home, the way his perfect brow tightens slightly as Thor drives in and the way it smoothes out again once he's flush with Steve's ass. 

 

Steve wraps his legs around Thor and pulls him in closer, wrapping Thor in tight warmth. "Fuck me," he whispers against Thor's ear, "please." 

 

Thor braces one arm on the bed beside Steve's head, the other still pressing his hands to the bed above him, and begins to move. Slowly at first, though Steve's so slick and open that he needn't be careful; Steve's strong enough that he can truly let go. But he enjoys the build, the slow increase in speed and power, teasing Steve with his cock instead of truly fucking him, til Steve pulls him in tightly with his legs and whines. "C'mon," he says, "don't make me beg." 

 

Thor licks his lips and studies him, the way there's a blush riding high on Steve's cheeks and his lips are a berry-stained red. "I like when you beg." 

 

In response, Steve strains his arms against Thor's grip, but to no avail - Thor far outmatches his strength. "If you don't think you're man enough-" Steve grits out, "-I can find somebody else to fuck me." 

 

That makes Thor growl and his hips cant of their own accord. "Shh," Thor says, shifting again, harder this time. "You'll get what you need." 

 

"What I need, huh?" Steve says, words cut off as Thor drives in and pushes the air out of his lungs. 

 

They don't say much more, til Steve's on the edge and Thor's fucking him sharp and fast, shifted so that Steve's hands - still pressed to the bed - are by his sides instead of over his head and Thor has the leverage to pound into him relentlessly. Even with Steve, Thor usually holds back a little, but not tonight; tonight he's so wrapped in the fantasy of fucking his favourite Midgardian that he uses everything he has, lost to it completely.

 

Steve comes with a shout between them, untouched and desperate, arms straining beneath Thor as he fucks him through it, watching white spatter across Steve's belly. Thor comes moments later, pressing in deep and holding still as he fills Steve up, letting go and collapsing on top of him as soon as he's done. 

 

He's barely caught his breath when there's a hand prodding at his side. Thor moans and wraps an arm around the man half beneath him. 

"Get off me you great oaf." 

Thor huffs and rolls over. As soon as he's done it there's a shimmer and Steve is gone, leaving Loki in his place. "I shan't sit down for a week," he complains, sliding his fingers over his pale belly and looking at the cum on them with distaste. 

 

"Loki," Thor says, trying his best to pull him close again. He doesn't care about the mess. Loki is too quick, darting away and off of the bed. "Must you leave as soon as we are done?" 

 

Loki looks at him witheringly. "Brother dear, _we_ didn't do anything." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is actually Loki all along :O


End file.
